ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Sci100/MURDER Anxiety and Other Thoughts
Hey guys, it's Sci. I haven't updated you guys in a while, so I figured I needed to do that. As I have said, I intend to leave between March 1st, 2016 (my four year anniversary) and September 5th, 2016 (my birthday). Following my blog announcing this, I said it was more likely (and probably better) to leave around March, and have thus used March 2016 as a time period for which I will leave. Make no mistake, I am still leaving between March 1st and September 5th. But as I have also said, I have one last project that I HAVE to finish: MURDER. MURDER There are 5 more episodes left ("Five" ... if you've read the show, you get why this is ironic). The Father, The Son, and the Suicide (Part 1 and Part 2) will air on Dec. 30/Dec. 31st. They are considered ONE episode. I'm working on 209 right now, but things have just been slow. I'm trying to push myself to get it done by the end of the month. At the current rate, 1 episode = 1 month, which would work out as the following: *''The Father, The Son, and the Sucide (Part 1 and 2): November 2015 *Episode 209: December 2015 *Episode 210 (Part 1 and Part 2): January 2015 *Episode 211: February 2015 *Episode 212: March 2015 Those are production timeperiods, not release. With this rate, I COULD release the series finale in late March, but the likelyhood is that it won't air till April. This is still okay though, because I said "March 2016 - September 2016", with a presumed date around March 2015. I just want to make that clear. However, there are a few other problems regarding the show. *'ISSUE ONE:' I am struggling with the names of the final 4 episodes. I honestly don't know what to call these episodes anymore. So much happens, and following ''Father/Son/Suicide, I'm likely not going to include a hint of how the guest died in the episode titles. I believe that I have settled on a name for Episode 211, War on Mystery Island, but 209, 210, and 212 are still struggling. I initially called 212 with the title Engima, but after realizing the name doesn't really work, I changed it to Battle on Mystery Island, but I don't like that name either. I don't feel completely comfortable with naming it something generic like "Finale", "The End", "Endgame", etc. Part of me is considering calling the finale "Closure", but I don't know how you guys feel about that. Which leads me to my 2nd issue... *'ISSUE TWO:' I am being haunted by the Ghosts of IGN Television Reviewers. You see, after I watch an episode of something like The Flash, Agents of Shield, etc; I go and read IGN/Entertainment Weekly/other websites reviews on that episode. I read episode reviews, to see what people liked or didn't like. For some reason, I have been going over all my plot points, revelations, and I am literally going over everything as if I am reading an IGN Review. And it's really starting to suck. I want things to be great, I want to believe in the story I am telling and to stick with it. But when you have a little IGN reviewer in your head saying that you're not doing something right, even though that's the story you want to tell, or if you're just stuck in those circumstances, then you start doubting all your decisions. That leads to my third issue... *'ISSUE THREE: '''The fear of disappointment. I am getting close to doing something that I haven't had to do in two-three years. Since I helped Paper write Final Exam (Parts 1-3) in April 2013, I have not written or co-written a series finale. Season Finales are one thing, because you can always write it so that it's just a transition to another part of the story, foreshadowing and all. But Series Finale are The End. It's the period of a sentence. I can't foreshadow anymore, I can't tease, I just have to end it. Honestly... I'm not used to that! I'm used to foreshadowing and building large arcs, not ending them. I'm kind of freaking out to be honest, because I don't want to disappoint you guys. These next five episodes have so much in them, so much happens, and so many things are revealed, that I don't know how it's going to turn out. I'm afraid you won't like some of the events in the show, and I'm afraid that I'm going to write a lackluster ending. Now, I may be overthinking this, but I dont' want to disappoint you guys. And it doesn't help that I have this IGN reviewer on my shoulder. Writing is hard. Moral of the day. Other Notes So I have a few things I still need to get done on here. The first is User:Sci100/Timeline. I'm so behind on this. Honestly, if any of you are willing to help me out with this, (2013-2015 years, I'll finish 2012), I'll take help. Second, it's almost 2016 which means the Year of _____ blog will be coming soon. I do have two ideas, but one of them I'm not sure if I want to involve the ENTIRE community or just do myself. I'm not even sure if I should have it be part of 2016 - Year of ____. I will figure it out. ..... well I just accidently published this blog so I guess I'm gonna end it here. Enjoy Fanon Con, have a happy Christmas (or holidays, etc.), and don't forget that ''The Father, The Son, and the Suicide - Part 1 will air on December 30th, 2015; and'' Part 2'' will air either that same day or December 31st, 2015. Also, shoutout to Migster7, who just released Mig X: Revolution. I'm currently mid-way through Act I, and so far it's great. I recommend you read it, along with it's prequel series. .... Spoiler Alert: Star Wars was awesome. Category:Blog posts Category:User:Sci100